HIT AND RUN
by werloks
Summary: You know the Inuyasha crew as fierce demon slayers now they are taking on the challenge oh highschool. Inuyasha and Mirroku the football starz w/ there enemy Koga. Kagome, Sango and Ayame are softball players. They will realize that 9th grade is harder
1. Softball

HIT AND RUN

CHAPTER 1:

SOFTBALL PRACTICE

**i do not own inuyasha or any other character, i wish but i didn't enjoy! please comment!**

INUYASHA POV: FRIDAY NIGHT

"Damn, where is that pervert now. Why do I have to wait for him?" Inuyasha said getting all flustered.

-Girls scream- that's where he is. He is always getting into to trouble with the women. Why is he stupid and why do I back him up? Well, I have to save his butt….again. He is so pathetic and such a womanizer. Here he comes wide eyed with a small red imprint of a hand on his cheek. Ah Mirroku you will never learn.

"Well, what do ya want to do Mirroku? Please something decent and not so-" said Inuyasha before he got cut off by his bro.

"The soft ball practice, It will be great the girls, the small clothing they wear." Mirroku said with glee.

As we walked I could see the light in his eyes. I began to become a little anxious too. Then the first eyes he met were the hazel, silky and light, Kagome. Mirroku all wide eyed was only focused on one girl and that was the tempered Sango. She noticed and Sango hit the ball so hard it went to the stands and hit me in the head.

"What the hell was that?" I said

I saw Kagome run over with a blush on her face. She was so sorry I could in the light in her eyes. She came to the fence where I was.

"Hey I am so sorry for that she has to work on her swing a little." Kagome said hesitantly.

"um, you should try working on your swing!"I said

"Well our next game is Sunday. I hope you were thinking of coming to it?" Kagome said excitedly.

I said in an agittated way "um i don't know?"

The two boys walked out of the stadium.

As they entered Inuyasha's car Mirroku said "Inuyasha you were giving Kagome quiet a hard time for something she didn't even do."

"Wait she didn't do it. I must havelooked like an asshole! I have to do something for her to forgive me. Oh no, I terrible at saying sorry!"

* * *

><p>KAGOME POV: AFTER PRACTICE<p>

I can't believe that Inuyasha he just totall blamed me and i didn't even do it. I swear he has got some nerve telling me that. I slammed my locker door shut and ran out quickly with one tear in my eye. I love his little dog ears though they're so cute. WHAT AM I SAYING! He would never like me any way. Well I better make it to Sango's house for the sleep over. I hopped in my car and on the way I hot a few snacks for us. I parked my Mercedez-Benz behind Ayame's new Nissan.

I jumped up to Sango's room and there she was on her new iphone 4GS texting away. I knocked her door then came in quickly and sat down next to her. She looked at me with those huge brown eyes.

"So, Kagome what happened with you and Inuyasha? I saw you two talking near the stands." Sango whispered

"Oh that" I blushed. "Nothing much, I said sorry then, he falsely accused me of hitting him. Thank you Sango. No big deal" I was trying hold my composure but I just couldn't and I knew tell she couldn't either.

We screamed on the top of our lungs. Then we heard a door open we both darted to Ayame wide eyed as she walked in. we all went back up stairs and talked about our crushes.

"So Ayame who do you like?" I said with a smirk on my face.

Ayame said "Um, I like Koga. You know the linebacker on the football team, How about you Kagome?"

"Oh, you know Inuyasha, the quarter back of the football team. Sango what do you think?" I said with confidence

"I kinda like Mirroku, the nose guard on the football team. I know, I know he is a perv but he's cute to me."

We all laughed histaricly. Oh Sango, good luck.

Thank you for , PLEASE, PLEASE COMMENT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION I NEED HELP.


	2. Feelings start

I don't not own Inuyasha or anything else from the series. Thank you for replying to my story it means a lot because it is my first fanfiction. Enjoy!

Hit and run

Sango POV: In the morning

In the morning I got up before Ayame, but Kagome was already up! She was making omelets and bacon. It smelled delicious, and finally I went to go help her. She had a beautiful creation of food and I could tell she was taking her time. I finally Ayame woke up and smelled the great banquet of food. We ate and then went to the soft ball field for practice. I was not a minute late and I was glad. Of course, Mirroku was there to see the girls! What a ladies' man My face was beginning to get hot. Sango, focus you have a game tomorrow.

Whack. I hit the ball with ease and I got a home run! Kagome got to third bass and so did Ayame. We were doing well until Inuyasha winked at Kagome and I lost focus. I hit Koga on accident and he went completely mad. He blamed Inuyasha and they started fighting. Kagome was told to stop so they wouldn't distract the team. She went up there and Koga at once came to her and crabbed her hands. I saw Inuyasha flinch when Koga did.

"Kagome don't worry I am fine. It is always that mutts fault. You don't need to get-" Koga was cut off by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. "Get your filthy hands off her you mangy wolf."

"Guys stop. I just came up here to get you to stop! Goodness, what is wrong with you two." Kagome flustered

They looked at me surprised. I simply walked away and went back to practicing. Well, practice was slowly coming to an end. It was Saturday and I had a plan that was going to get a totally new wardrobe with Sango and Ayame. It was near prom anyway I need a dress!

Inuyasha pov: after the practice

Oh, that mangy wolf always has to get in the way! Now Kagome probably hates me! I wonder what I am going to do now.

"Hey Mirroku, what do you want to do?" I asked hoping for something practical

"We could go to the mall. We need to get a blazer any way. Who are you going to ask, Kagome?" Mirroku teased

"Maybe, why do y u care?" I said with a blush on my face.

"Hey, there's Kagome now!


	3. The fairy tale the way i fell in love

THE WAY I Fell in LOVE

AYAME pov :

I can't help but get nervous around him. He is just so perfect and I don't even come close. Koga likes Kagome; I just have to face the facts. Well, Kagome doesn't like him so maybe he'll like me after he realizes. I will have found my other half! What if he never realizes it? I guess I'll have to impress him so he notices me. I am glad I agreed to go shopping with Kagome. Maybe he will be there who knows! So I asked Kagome to get coffee, but there is a huge line. She went anyway cause she's an awesome friend. I have an idea I'll write him a note:

Koga,

I wanted to know if you would like to go to prom with me? I really like you. Please answer ASAP!

LOVE

AYAME

No that's stupid! What if he says no? What if he tells everyone that I like him? I crumpled the note and began a new one which reads:

Koga,

Hey it's Ayame. I was wondering if you wanna hang out sometime.

Prom is coming up. I'll talk to ya in school or after softball practice.

Sincerely

AYAME

That's better. I hope he will ask me to the prom. Who can tell? Oh, no there he is.

Flash back: Last year in 8th grade

I was a dancer in the school's advanced talent play. So Kagome and I were dancing. Then I was pushed off stage by Kikyo, one of the popular girls, and Koga ran to my side. He told me that my ankle was severely sprained and he insisted on taking me to the nurse. I said it was fine but he picked me up and went to the nurse. Ever since, I have found love.

He will never realize because he has fallen head-over-heels for Kagome. Here he comes now! As he came I put the note in his pocket.

Koga asked confidently "Where is Kagome? I need to talk to her."

"She's over there in line for coffee." I said with a sigh.

He headed to Kagome and I knew he was gonna ask her to prom. The hope had sprung, he checked his pocket! Koga suddenly looked back at me with stars in his eyes. I tried to look cute, but I was to nervous! I knew I looked like a fool

Kagome Pov:

Oh my, the line is so long. I wish I asked one of them to come with me. All of a sudden almost everyone was getting out of line. I was next now.

"Um, I would like three Mocka-cocca coffees." I asked the star-bucks man.

"Ok those will be eleven-eighty nine. Cash or credit?" He asked

"Oh, I'll take care of that. Here you go." I jumped then noticed it was Inuyasha.

"You didn't have to do that Inuyasha." I said gratefully

Inuyasha started "But then I couldn't do this."

He leaned in slowly and soon we were face to face. I started to get nervous. Then as he was still leaning in his lips touched mine! I was in love and I don't know if I could ever let go. Sango and Ayame were both watching. Koga finally looked and was furious.I finally had to retreat and there was Koga right next to me.

"KAGOME! What do you think you are doing with… that?" He screamed.

I finally was gonna say it. "Koga I never liked you that way, and I don't know where you got that from. I like Inuyasha."

When I said that Inuyasha had the widest smirk on his face and Koga was bewildered. He walked back to Ayame and hugged her. He finally said i am sorry for not noticing before, Ayame I like you. Will yuo go to prom with me? She was rejoiced that he finally realized and of course siad yes! Sango wasn't so lucky.

Please reply! next chapter you will see what Sango did while she was gone. Don't miss it!Please please please reply i need your help tp inspire me. It brings me hope when you comment!


	4. The not so love story

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY THING FROM IT. i wish but i am not that lucky

Sango pov:Mirroku

**I wonder where Kagome and Ayame went. Oh well, I'll meet up with them later. What if they got asked to prom! I am sure they will ,but who will I go with? I hope they don't get into any trouble. I finally looked behind me and there he was, Mirroku had been following me! What does he want now.**

**"hey, Sango i was wondering if you wanted to help me..." as he trailed of i started to walk away.**

**All of a sudden he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close. I blushed ,but he didn't see. He finally let go and began again.**

**"Sango, I am serious! You now... I mean would like to help me get... Oh never mind just give me your phone!" he said a bit flustered.**

**"But why I don't want you to-" I started but he already took it.**

**I sighed. What is he doing with my phone! he took a picture of himself then put in his number. He gave me his phone and I did it, for he was pressuring me. **

**" I'll call you later!" He said with stars in his eyes.**

**I went home mesmorized. I waited all night staring at my phone. When will he call. I am so exited and then after hours I had no more patients. **

**"Oh, whatever I should not have gotten my hopes up any way." **

**I texted him:**

**YOU ARE A JERK TO KEEP ME WAITING! **

**I sent and felt so much better. How could he! Well, he doesn't deserve that text ,but he made me wait. To late anyway I already sent it. I'll just ignore him until I think he is forgiven. I could have gotten a dress during the time I was waiting! Atleast I got a new wardrobe. I can't wait to see his face in my new clothes! I never met back up with Kagome and Ayame. I'll see them tomorrow at school.**

**Comment please please please! In the next chapter you will "see" the girl in their new wardrobe and how the boys react!**


	5. Is Inuyashsa obsessed with Kagome?

Hey guys sorry for the wait! I have been really busy and I hope you like the next chapter! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY THING FROM THE BOOK MOVIE OR TV SERIES. Please comment

Kagome (short) POV: the new look, for a new week

I was exhausted from the never ending shopping spree. Now I get what the mean when they say "shop 'til you drop". I yawned and hoisted myself out of my bed. I stomped to the bathroom and jumped in the warm shower. After I felt full awake for the day, but I don't know what I am going to wear! I was still swept off my feet from yesterday and Inuyasha could not have been any more romantic. I searched through my (now) full closet. I picked out a red blouse with ruffles at the top, which complemented my rather pale skin. The pants I picked out were Miss-Me's which had sequence on the pockets. I meet up with Sango wearing her blue lacey dress that had a black belt and Ayame who was wearing her black 'n' purple zebra skirt. We all got a cocco-mocha coffee at Starbucks and went to school. As we walked in I quickly put my books in my locker.

Inuyasha POV: as I walked in

I was running a little late but I got there with a little time to spare. I searched the crowded hallway for Kagome and finally I meet her gaze. As she waved my eyes went wide as I saw what she was wearing! I was shocked because she usually wore long P.E shorts and a baggy shirt. I was completely boggled. I realized that we had English first so, five minutes before the bell I walked her to our next class.

"Hey, Inuyasha what do you have next period?" Kagome asked

I answered" Oh, I have music next."

"Well, we probably should sit down, the bell will ring any minute" she answered with a voice like silk.

I could tell she was quite bewildered by my actions. Inuyasha get your head together, you need to act normal. WHY AM ARGUEING WITH MYSELF! It's only first period! I need to pay attention you have a test on Monday. RING… That was the bell. I walked back to my locker alone this time and Kagome was not as confused. I brought my guitar and I walked Kagome to her math class because it was on the way. As I walked through the door THE popular girl came up to me.

"Inuyasha what do you see in that girl, Kagome?" she said with distaste

I answered confidently "Why are you jealous Kikyo?"

She nearly screamed "I CERTIANLY AM NOT!"

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Mirroku. We learned about stage presence and they used _me_ as an example since I am a natural. The next class Mirroku got a look of Sango and sat right next to her. Thanks for leaving me behind for a girl. What happened to pals before gals! History went by fast, and so did math. I know why, it was because Kagome wasn't there. What will I do! Next is lunch anyway so I will see her and Ayame. I haven't seen Ayame or Koga(I was happy actually).

comment please


	6. what are we going to do with you

Hey guys it's me! Please enjoy this chapter and COMMENT! If I don't get at least 5 comments I will end this story so please. I do not own Inuyasha to any extent. Enjoy

Kagome POV: Lunch period

Inuyasha has been acting weird all day! I was now putting my science books up and I slammed the locker door shut. There was Inuyasha staring at me. I went down the hall in a flash. He didn't even notice, but he quickly caught up to me. We were so close to th lunch, but I stopped and put my head down. Inuyasha looked back some-what surprised.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked me

I slowly answered "Inuyasha what's going on with you! You have been acting peculiar all day and keep on making uncomfortable."

"Look I am sorry, when I walked in this morning you caught me by surprised and I didn't know how to control myself." Inuyasha said as he blushed

"Inuyasha why did I catch you by surprise?" I asked a little confused

"You looked different this morning and I didn't know if you were different and I couldn't help but feel challenged and-" Inuyasha whimpered

I smiled and said "Inuyasha, I like you the way you are. Even if I change I don't want you to change."

I took his hand and waked in the lunch room. I saw Sango with Mirroku laughing. Then Inuyasha released my hand and sat down at the table with them. I strode to the restroom and found Kikyo fixing her make-up. I walked in a stall and was nervous on what she would say. I soon walked out and there she was, right in front of me! I slightly pushed her aside to wash my hands.

"He is only using you." Kikyo said with a smirk spread across her face.

"And how would you know? I think you are jealous or trying to get under my skin. Kikyo you don't have to say this, your just wasting your breath." I answered with confidence and walked out the door.

Oh, that girl has some nerve confronting me like that! I mean who does she think she is! I nearly ran back to the table and sat down. Inuyasha was telling another story of his father that he never met.

Inuyasha POV: the heroic dog demon

"My father was the fierce yet kind hearted dog demon of the west and he traveled long and far to meet his mortal bride. She was as beautiful as the moon and was the princess in the palace. They first met in the forest when she was picking berries and he was stunned by her beauty. She greeted him with kindness and asked him of his name. He answered and told her kanreyo. They parted ways, but they both knew they would meet again. Three days later the princess had been attacked near the Crystal Waterfalls. My father smelled the scent of that fair maiden and ran to her rescue. They fell in love quickly and had two children: Sesshormaro and me. My father protected and died doing so.


	7. Laughing spree

I do not own Inuyasha or anything to any extent. Sorry for the wait, my computer is acting up. Thank you so much. Please comment!

Inuyasha POV: Kagome?

*thought* Ever since yesterday Kagome was paranoid. I tried to ask her why but she just ignored me. Maybe someone was playing a prank on her or maybe she is scared of one of the popular girls. Oh well,*thought over* I put my arm around her and she relaxed a little more.

"Kagome, what is going on? You are so paranoid today. Did someone black mail you or something?" I asked and she finally spit it out.

"Kikyo scares me!" She nearly shouted

I chuckled. She gave me a scared gaze and a nod, she really was afraid of Kikyo! She must have said something to Kagome to scare her like this. Oh, teenage girl drama, just what I need. I had music next and so did Kagome. She hid behind me and asked if the "coast" was "clear". I said yeah, but then I remembered Kikyo was in my music class now. Kagome came out and was face to face to the devil herself! Kagome jumped and quickly went to the first seat possible, which was of course right next to Mirroku! I sat next to Ayame and Koga. There were all starry-eyed and lovey with each other. Thankfully I was picked to go up stage and perform a song with two other people. It was me: lead guitar, Kagome: vocalist and Mirroku: drummer playing _crush crush crush _by **Paramore (check them out)**. We totally rocked it (even Kagome could handle the hard range of Haley Williams). Kikyo just snorted and turned her head. As the class applauded we took our seats and basked in the glory. Our teacher, Mr. Buckerman, soon hushed the class back to silence and picked Kikyo to do the next song. She was doing _Jesus take the wheel_ by** Carrie Underwood (she is amazing if you don't already know)**. They could not perform the song AT ALL. Everyone laughed at the end and Mr. Buckerman gave us a stern lecture about other people's feelings. Then the bell finally rang which meant I had math ;(. Lucky Kagome had art halfheartedly because Kikyo had the same thing! As Kagome got in the art room she realized that as long as a teacher was there she was safe (I was sad she didn't think I could save her ;'( sad face). At least she was relaxing!

Kagome POV: finally safe from the devil's pink manicured claws!

I could finally breathe and not look out for that stupid Kikyo! I made an African mask and it looked amazing. Since it was 4th period already next was lunch! Kikyo came up to me.

"Hello _Kagome_," She said like ice "I could not help but notice your paranoia. Are you okay" I laughed and surprised us both

"Yeah right I feel great. You must be imagining things bitch!" I blurted not meaning to.

She slowly backed away with a bewildered look on her (ugly) face. I giggled down the hallway as she glared at me. I shortly meet up with Inuyasha and he was completely confused why I was laughing so hard. I whispered in his ear what happened. At first he was stunned I actually said then he started laughing too. We also meet up with Sango and Mirroku and we told _them_ what happened so we were all laughing when we walked through the lunch room. At that lunch Mirroku sang a song _in public_ to Sango to go with him to the dance, of course she said yes. I realized that prom was next week Friday! I need a dress and a date *glanced at Inuyasha*. He smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulders. I sighed. After lunch Inuyasha told me to meet him at the pond in my neighborhood! **MY FIRST DATE WITH INUYASHA!**

Next chapter see what happens on Kagome's first date with Inuyasha by the pond. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment


	8. Inuyasha, Kagome, an unexpected guest

Hey guys I would just like to thank all of my readers for commenting. Please remember this is my first story so it might not be the best but I really would like to hear what you have to say. I hope you enjoy!

Inuyasha (short) POV: The pond

I hope Kagome didn't forget! Inuyasha get yourself together she will come. As I waited by the pond I finally saw Kagome coming out of the woods that lead here. I was relieved and as she ran toward me I wondered if I should ask her to prom? She finally sat down next to me and fiddled with the grass.

"Hi Inuyasha, have you been here long?" she asked with a worried face.

I answered "Not long. I was just thinking to myself, you know"

"Oh good!" she sighed "Well.., are you going to prom?"

"Yeah, I know you are going. Right?" he asked unsurely

She said awkwardly "Yep. I still need to go dress shopping."

"Kagome I … well… since you know I am going and you are going will you" I was soon cut off by Kagome.

"I have been waiting all week for you to ask me! Of course I will" She said with glee

Kagome POV: My first date experience

I saw him smirk and then hung his arm around my shoulder.

"I knew you would say yes." He commented smugly

I rolled my eyes and put my head on his shoulder. Oh Inuyasha. We talked about my next soft ball game that was on Saturday, like always. His football game was on Friday. I watched the rippling little waves of the forest green pond. We sat in silence for a while and just enjoyed each other's company. Inuyasha said he would be right back he needed to get a drink. I then thought back to our first kiss at the mall in front of Starbucks. It was so sudden yet so calm. I wonder what Sango is doing right now. All of a sudden I had a shock go up my spine. It was Kikyo! What a stalker! I mean seriously LET IT GO!

"What are you doing here all alone? Did you get dumped?" She said with a crooked smile plastered on here face.

I answered "Inuyasha and I are not dating (yet)*sigh*. Why do you care anyway? If you like him so much ask him out at his football game or in the hallway! You are so pathetic. I mean really why did you go through all this trouble on stalking me. Can't you even think straight! Sometimes you can really be an idiot!"

She just stood there like a stupid popular girl would. I felt like I had no control of this anger. I soon found myself slapping her in the face with all my might. Lain there crying her eyes out on the edge of the pond I had no choice.

I said with a moment of pure rage "Save your tears." I then pushed her into the pond and walked away with no guilt.

I texted Inuyasha: _hey I am going home. See you tomorrow. _He replied: _oh sorry I totally forgot you were there. See ya._

I felt a tear drop as I read that he forgot. Am I just a friend to him? Do I have no chance against Kikyo? You know what if he wants to play that way fine. I can play that way! I feel asleep with still one tear on my face. As the night passed I dreamt that I was at Inuyasha's wedding and as I watched I saw Kikyo walk out in a white dress. Then Inuyasha saw as I ran away in tears out of the church. I woke in the morning I knew just what I was going to do!

Please review and I really hoped you enjoyed it. In the next chapter you will see how Kagome can be a _bad_ girl when she wants to!


	9. Koga and Kagome And Ayame!

Hey sorry I have had a lot to do and I skipped the chapter of Kagome being "bad"... wasn't feeling it sorry. I still have a lot more chapters to come. Please enjoy and comment. I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango or anything else from the series.

Ayame POV: Koga and I

I could not believe that Koga completely dropped Kagome and finally realized that I have always been here. This feels like a fairy tale! I looked in the hall for Koga's big brown eyes. I could not find him? I was wandering down the halls and there he was talking to Kagome. I thought he was finally over her! I watched him as he kissed her hand and she pulled away… fast. He looked at me and was stupefied. I ran away to the girls' locker room and cried hard. I came out teary eyed and isolated myself from everyone until lunch. I saw Kagome walk my way with her perfect face, her perfect hair a perfect everything! I sighed and Kagome looked at me with sorrow.

"Hey, Ayame I am really sorry about this morning. Are you okay?" She asked

I responded "Kagome it's not your fault, but I am kinda disappointed with Koga. I mean seriously five years for this and yet he just can't stay focused on anyone else."

She smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked over and Inuyasha was steaming.

"Kagome, did you forget to tell me something?" He said trying to keep his composer.

"Not that I know of. Why?" She said bewildered.

He began again "About you and Koga, this morning."

Kagome froze "Oh that was nothing. He kissed my hand, but I pulled away ask Ayame."

He looked over to me and I nodded. He still was not fully over it (I could tell). Inuyasha got out of his seat and went up to Koga. We now have a problem! Oh no this is going to end with a fight*I looked down* over Kagome. I then saw Kagome go to Inuyasha and whisper something in his ear. He finally drew away his fist and I wandered what Kagome had said to Inuyasha? She winked at me as she walked out of the lunch room.

Inuyasha POV: her whisper

I was dragged out of the hallway by Kagome and she kept on dragging me until we reached the main hall. I was really confused why we were her, but as long as she does I don't really care. She pulled me in close, so close we were two centimeters apart. She whispered to me again*close your eyes and count to fifteen*. I did and then she wasn't there! Oh I know what she's doing. She was playing "hide and go seek" as I searched I wandered if she actually left. I couldn't find her anywhere! Duh use her scent to find Kagome. I followed the scent to this corner and there she was face to the wall. I slowly walked to sneak up on her when Kagome ran like the wind! So I chased Kagome (slowly because that would be unfair) until finally I caught her in the main hall. She got on the tips of her toes and leaned in slowly. She shut her eyes as our lips met and then the bell rang (of course damn you bell) but she did not let go. We stood there lip locking and enjoying the sensation. Then all of a sudden Kikyo come up to us!

"Hey Inuyasha why don't you go with me to prom this Friday and drop this bitch" Kikyo said with a sneer.

"Are you an idiot? We were just kissing there and you interrupted us to ask me that! Asshole go to your friends over there or I'll kick your ass there!"

She stomped away to her friends and started to cry, popular girls. Kagome left after Kikyo asked me to the dance? I hope she's alright. I picked up my books and ran to my next class, history. All class I doodled random things and I was never caught. She was blabbing on about great white dog that fell in love with a mortal … wait a minute she was taking about my dad! I was finally engaged in history. I raised my hand multiple times and I felt so smart like Kagome in all of her classes. Mrs. Berkheart was surprised that I was actually participating in class. She even gave five dollars! At the end of class she just smiled at me. I walked over to Kagome's locker and she walked to her locker from the side (right in front of me!).

"Kagome, are you alright?" I asked her with pity

"Why don't you ask your perfect little Kikyo," She responded with tears in her eyes "Since that's all you care about!"

"Kagome wait," I yelled as she walked away. "I told Kikyo off. I didn't say yes because I only love you Kagome!"

She looked back with the wind in her hair and right now I could not agree more about what I had said. She walked back to me and kissed me… hard.

"I love you too!" she whispered

Thanks so much for reading! Please comment and the next chapter will be about Ayame and Koga. Again thank so much. Tune in for more next chapter! PEACE LOVE READ ;)


	10. Ayame get back down to earth!

Hey guys it's me! A new chapter to some of those who have spring break! This chapter is going to be extremely long and I know it. At least it's the longest I have ever written for this story. I had an idea to do a question every chapter and I will contact the person closest. Ok, how old do you guys think I am? Enjoy the chapter; don't forget the question of the chapter!

James POV: Ayame is…

I looked at an odd guy who was glaring at me. I had no clue what his problem was. Oh well, I guess he is just weird. I then glanced back at Inuyasha and Kagome, with her head resting on his neck. They were so cute together, especially Kagome. What am I saying! Do you want to get in a fight the second day of school. I bet Ayame is sweet too; she sure does seem like it. I wish mind was not just based on girls. I don't to be that guy that has dated all the girls and all the guys will hate me for being a snitch.

"Hey, how long have you two been together?" I asked hoping they don't take it wrong

Inuyasha answered "I am pretty sure it has been a month"

He whispered I her ear and kissed her with passion. Yeah they are a pretty serious power couple. So that's put the question. I smiled at Ayame and she smile back. Her fiery hair intrigued me. She also had the darkest green eyes I have ever seen which complemented her complexion. I kept on glancing back at that man, but he still was boiling under his skin. You can't help everyone.

"Hey, guys who is that?" I asked and Ayame blushed immediately

She answered "that is my x-boyfriend, Koga. He is really protective, but worry he isn't any type of threat. (I hope)"

I shrugged and a few minutes later the bell rang. Art, oh great one of the classes with Ayame. I walked and turned around, knowing Koga was there.

"Hello Koga. I was expecting you." I guessed

"I don't even know you! I just want to warn you about Ayame-" I cut him of

"I don't care what you think because you're a jerk." I assumed

His eyes got angry and his patience was fading, judging that he never had much. I kept on walking, thinking to myself, and every once in a while I would look back and see a pouty Koga. Wow he isn't a threat at all.

Finally he proposed "Meet me after school and you'll see what I can do."

I chuckled and ran to class before the bell rang. He got a demerit. I had such a good time harassing him in class, but the best thing was the art teacher hated Koga too! He reminded me about the challenge that he told me about in the hall and of course I would accept. What he doesn't know is that I am from his era, a demon slayer. He was in for a surprise today.

I met up with Ayame after class and she told me a story about Kagome and Inuyasha. When I saw the flawless couple they seemed irate at each other. I wonder if they are in their first fight together. I didn't dare forget my challenge, hmm… I guess that whole idea of not getting in a fight was really useless. I smiled at that thought.

"Ayame would be mad at me if Koga challenged and I was going to go." I asked hoping she wouldn't because I was going to go anyway.

She looked at me with worried eyes "Are you sure you're ready for that you know he is a… a."

I nodded and she warned me that if I got hurt she would not be able to live with herself. I decided I would tell her later about my real era. She seemed sad the rest of the day and I assured her I would not get hurt, for her sake. As I walked to the back of the school Ayame said she was going to watch from a distance and help me if I needed it. I hugged her then went out the metal doors to await my challenge. I saw Koga with his tail behind him.

"For a second there I thought you weren't going to show." He said with confidence.

"Now did you? I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to beat a guy at his own game" I answered affirming my state.

He smirked "Oh but you have no clue-"

"Oh but I do wolf demon." I said "It is you who will surprised. Don't worry I will go easy on you."

"You have a big mouth for a human now don't you. No matter you will pay." Koga proposed.

As I set the bait he finally snapped. The fight began and I punched him leaving on the floor. His eyes became raged and he threw a punch but I dodged it and he fell back again. His eyes widened as he fell. I picked him up and threw him across the floor. I laughed and turned away.

"Hey, get back here. I'm not done with you!"Koga screamed.

"I know but I am done with you. I have obviously won this fight." I answered him with no emotion

I went back to Ayame who was completely bewildered. She looked at me with a smile but inside I could tell she was wondering how I won. I grabbed her hand and walked down the hall with a grin plastered on my face. I dragged her until we were near the softball field.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot I have softball today! Sorry James I got to go." Ayame said

I answered "No you go ahead I will see you on the field."

Sango POV: Softball and Football

I was on the field with Kagome and we both wondered where Ayame was. I started to get worried and then finally she appeared.

"Ayame, you got us all worried! Where were you this whole time?" I nearly screamed

She blushed and I knew she was with James. Oh yeah, he was gonna fight Koga wonder how that went. How could she let that between friends! Is she that desperate to find a guy? I thought I knew her so well. Oh well, I have focus or else I can't go to the football game to see Mirroku score. I know Kagome wants to go too. Ayame what have you become? Kagome and both got home runs (!), but Ayame only got to second base. What if she gets kicked of the team? I think I have to talk to her about this.

I walked up to her "Hey, Ayame I know you want to have a boy friend because Kagome and I have one. I know you're tired of us getting stuff first, but that doesn't give an excuse us to be late for our team ok! They work really hard and right now you are holding us back! You have boundaries and you're letting James in before your own friends!"

"I-I don't want to be alone okay! You know am I tired of you guys getting things before me! Do you know how it feels, no you don't! If you were a real friend you would be there for me!" Ayame screamed

"Well Ayame you're not a child we are not going to guide you! If you feel that way then I guess we are not your friends anymore! No one likes a hore." I said

I just walked away with tears in my eyes. Kagome rushed to my side… like a real friend would. I told her exactly what happened and thankfully she was on my side. We ran to the locker and then to the football field to see our boys make some touch downs! We got our cheerleading uniforms (we just joined) and Ayame was here too (but in the bleachers). We snorted and stuck up our noses to her. She was teary eyed and hanging on James as back if he put a spell on her. Kagome was able to sing the National Anthem!

She was amazing and I didn't wonder why the music teacher adores her. I hugged Kagome as she came. She was shivering in anxiety. Go Tigerz! We cheered our hearts out and as the game was coming to an end we were losing. Then there was a break and we came to the rescue by kissing them ;). They seemed to get pumped up again and soon after, they both scored two touch downs making us in the lead once again. We were invited to the after party!

I walked with Mirroku's arm on my shoulder and Inuyasha was dancing with Kagome. I didn't know Inuyasha was a good dancer! Then after a minute of watching them we went up too. Mirroku is not the best dancer but he tried which was enough for me. Ayame came uninvited like always, but we just ignored her. It was going to take a lot to get us to forgive her. She seemed sad even though she was with James.

"Kagome what are you wearing to prom next week?" I asked

She answered "I need to go shopping a dress! Will you go with me tomorrow Sango?"

I said "Of course and plus I need to get one too."

We both laughed and decided we should have a sleep over! Ayame went home and so did we. When we got to Kagome's house our phones were blowing up and this is what we saw:

(My Phone) Ayame: I don't care if ignore me

Ayame: I am with James ;) Ayame: I thought you were my friend

(Kagome's phone) Ayame: Ur still my friend right

Ayame: I guess not ;( Ayame: I only have James then

Ayame, you are such a pathetic girl! Pfft making us see all your stupid sympathetic texts. Then I saw a tear drop from Kagome's face. I put my hand on hers, but then I noticed it was a tear of rage. I hugged her and we both started crying. I love Kagome (As a friends all of you pervs). We watched _Dear John _and of course we cried like always. Then we watched _Vampires suck_ and laughed our heads off.

In the morning we got up made eggs and headed out to the mall. Once we got there we rushed in the first dress store we saw. We tried on so many dresses. I tried on a knee length red on that has a cupcake bottom but it wasn't my style. Kagome tried on this really short black dress, it was cute but she agreed with me. Now we were heading to another store, no luck there either. As we walked to the next store I wondered if we would actually find one.

"This is the one!" Kagome cheered

It was beautiful, a red based with jewels which compliment the top and flowed freely to the floor. I soon found on for me too. It was royal blue and flowed to the ground too. The dress had quarter sleeves that had sequence at the top and it was the most wonderful thing I have ever seen. This was a successful day! We said goodbye to get ready for our game tomorrow and I went home. I got a great rest for my next game. I texted Mirroku while I was "sleeping" and he told me to come to a party after the softball game and I said yes.

I hopped over my bag and into my warm bed. I decided to finally go to bed and I had a great beauty sleep. I fell asleep as fast as a speed boat. Then, what seemed like a minute my alarm went off. Great, I have softball. Ayame better not hold us back or she better not show! I grabbed my bat, a few softballs and finally some close to change in afterwards.

I glanced at my watch, I had hour and a half to spare! I dashed to room and turned on the water for a hot bath. I waited for the tub to fill while I did I turned the T.V. I watched _Vampire Knight_ . Yuuki how could you not see how hot Zero is! He is a fricking vampire who is the hotter than anyone I know. Even Mirroku and he is my boyfriend! Ugh girls on TV are so blind. Really Yuuki of course go for the pure blood vampire that will end up turning you into a vampire and ruining your relationship with Zero. I then hopped in the warm water.

I needed this. It is so soothing and serene in here. It really clears the mind and great before a game. I finally got out and into my uniform. As I got to the field I thought about Ayame and her arrogance. Her name used to make me think of good things, but things change just like her. I am not afraid of saying how I feel any more. I rushed to the field and met up with Kagome in the locker room. As we got to the field we didn't see Ayame, but of course she was behind us.

She came up and stole Kagome from me. What a bitch! Hmph I can't believe that girl, anyway she is probably going to try to blame me for being mean. I strutted to the field fearlessly and glanced at Kagome being lured into Ayame's fantasy story. I could tell Kagome wasn't buying any of it, I laughed at Kagome's "yeah right" face. She exited from Ayame's clutches and walked to me across the field.

"What did she say now?" I asked in an annoyed manner.

"She was trying to make me think that you were a bad friend you know I could never think that. That girl has got some nerve trying to get me to think that!" Kagome nearly screamed

"She is such a-aa" I knew Kagome doesn't like it when I cuss.

"It's okay Sango I know what you mean" She said in return

We practiced our butts off and of course Ayame was starring at James the whole time. I rolled my eyes and swung as hard as I could and made a home run and in the process I was so close to hitting James. He caught it instead; there is something odd about him. He doesn't seem from this era, I wonder if he is a demon slayer like I was. He threw it back and I caught like a ninja! His eyes widened at the awesome catch or he was trying to hit me.

I gave him a smirk and went back to the bench. Waiting for me was an irate Ayame; I just ignored her and sat next to Kiki (just another softball player). Kagome, still angry at Ayame, also made a home run and Ayame again only got to second. The coach nodded his head and I saw him make an x on Ayame's profile. Sucks for her! After practice we had a thirty minute break to ease our minds, but I only got anxious.

Kagome POV: Dirty little secret

As I walked off the field James greeted me with a smug look and rolled eyes. I turned around the corner with his shadow creeping next to me. I began to quicken my steps and finally ended up trapped with three walls on one side. On the other side was a tall, muscled James. Then I turned to him and I felt my legs slowly give out as his arms caught me and his gentle eyes met mine.

"Thank you. Well I got to go." I said quite worried

"No stay right here." James whispered

He started to lean in and I was nearly whimpering at the site. Why is it always me? Ayame is always mad at me because all of the guys she likes are not committed! Then our lips touched and my eyes widened in shock. Inuyasha would kill me! I pushed away from him but he kept on coming back.

He started to unbutton my blouse and I wanted to scream. James's arms began to go up my chest to my bra, I started to panic. He wouldn't let go of me no matter how hard I tried to get away! I finally had enough and kicked him so he eventually let go. When he did I slapped him so hard his face turned cherry red.

"If you tell anyone I will call the police for raping me!" I screamed (But no one heard me thankfully)

"Alright, alright sweet heart." He said with no guilt shown

"Ugh! Shut up, you are lucky Inuyasha didn't see that. Koga might be a pure demon but Inuyasha will put up much more of a fight!" I said at the pinnacle of my rage.

He finally backed down and of course there was Inuyasha in the background, very suspicious. I ran into his arms and began to cry, he then comforted me just like any good boyfriend would. Inuyasha held me tightly and grasped my hand. I finally calmed down when the game was about to start. Still extremely mad at James, which I think it is going to help me strike hard, I entered the arena and walked to the pitchers mount.

Sango winked at me and mouthed "you are gonna be great". I was ready to do my fly ball and I looked at the nervous girl straight in the eyes. She seemed frightened almost, but I threw the ball as fast as I could. After doing that two more times she was out and nearly crying to the bench. I felt pity for the girl, she was just like any other emotional teenager and the coach could tell I wasn't feeling so great either. Ayame was next and even though we weren't friends anymore I wanted her to do well for the sake of our team. I knew it; Ayame was still up in the clouds because the batter got to third base. *sigh* we can never rely on her! I saw the coach shake his head and then put another x, one more and she is off the team.

"Great, just amazing. Ayame get your mind straight! If you wanna be part of a team then we have to be able to rely on you sometimes, so stop hanging on cloud nine and get back to Earth!"

Hey guys, thanks for reading! The next chapter will probably be about Ayame's head coming back to earth. I have my new story 1st chapter in my head; it will most likely be posted with this one or the next chapter. Don't forget the chapter question: How old do you think I am? Please comment on this chapter! As you know I do not own Inuyasha


	11. A change in perspective

Hey guys! Here is a chapter just for you. I hope you like it. I do not own Inuyasha as you know because I have written before in my other chapter. Please comment and the chapter question is: If you could be any character from Inuyasha who would it be and why?

Ayame: Some secrets are better unknown

It was another rainy Wednesday and I was walking down the same halls I usually do with James accompanying me. I realized while I was walking that he was all I had left. I really only have one friend, who is my boyfriend! I need Kagome and Sango back, I miss them more than anything. I don't think they will be able to forgive me because after I have done to them, I mean I choose James over them! I am going down the wrong path; the one I am on will lead to a broken dead end … alone. Will I ever be able to erase the past and start off with them?

"James, meet me at the garden during lunch, Okay?" I said as I rushed away to find Kagome.

I saw that she was a little paranoid (?). Hmm oh well, I tried to catch up to her on her way to math, but she was in a different math class than me. Then I wandered back to my English class and I remembered Sango was in my next period class, I can tell her then! I my eyes were glued to the white board because I needed a good grade in English. I had an eighty-three and I need it to be an eighty-six so, I can stay in the same classes as Kagome and Sango. James really has begun to distract me to much! I think I need to say goodbye or at least take a break. I know that's what Sango wants me to do also. Is that the only way though? This has been my most successful relationship yet. *I frowned and sighed* guess all good things have to come to an end eventually and maybe we can get back together after I get my mind straight. I have to get my friends back! DING; that was the bell. Now it is time to beg on my knees for my friends back. I hope Sango will understand though, I am really sorry.

I ran in the hall with my things math to try to find Sango on the way so I can explain what I want her to know. Finally, I found you and rushed down the halls to catch her before she opened that door! I have to get there and she doesn't have to believe but I want her to know I want her back (Not that way guys)! Then a little bit of hope sprang when a boy bumped into her and all her stuff scattered on that dirty floor. I got to her and bent down to help her. She greeted me with a glare like she could see right through me.

"Ayame, I know what you are doing but picking up my books is not even close to being on friendly basis. So, you can stop trying to think I don't know anything! I can see right through your pity little games you play with me and Kagome, but I will not fall for it, ok?" She said with hatred raging in her eyes.

"Look Sango I know I was acting out of my element, but I am going to break up with him at lunch. Please I miss you and I will do anything to get my best friends back" Those words were so unfamiliar yet so sweet on my tongue.

Her eyebrow was raised as she said "Well, until that happens you are still my enemy. See you at lunch… if you aren't lying again."

At least I have a slight chance to have my actual friends back. What if I can't say good bye? I mean he has been so good to me and I am just going to leave him with no warning. Ayame you have to do this for friendship… for friendship (I repeated in my head). As I walked to the gardens after class I wondered how I was going to tell him. I will tell him whatever comes naturally, I just I hope that's not 'I love you' or 'You're the best thing I have'. I was nearly there and getting more nervous each step I got closer to him. I then saw his reflection in a mirror in the center of the garden and he seemed nervous too.

"Hey James I-I" I started but was cut off

He asked "Did you find out about Kagome and I It didn't mean anything to me, I thought it was you but I just guessed (He was lying). You know I wou-"

"What! I, but you and Kagome?" I screamed "I came here to break up with and you tell me this! I thought I was worth at least something with you but you don't tell me you are going out with Kagome." As those words ran through my head I realized. "You can't be dating Kagome because she is totally devoted to Inuyasha! Are you telling me what I think you are; you kissed Kagome without you wanting to! Is that it James? Anything else you wanna spit out while I am here!"

"That wasn't all I did to Kagome. And look Ayame," He started again "I am sorry that I couldn't help myself!"

"YOU RAPED KAGOME! What the hell is wrong with you! You could get arrested for that and you know what?" I said pulling out my phone "Oh, and when Inuyasha hears about this you will be dead meat! He nearly destroyed Koga for kissing Kagome's hand; do you have any idea what he will do to you!"

He then closed the phone and hugged me, out of nowhere!

"James get off of me now you rapist! I have no clue what I ever saw in you" I yelled begging to cool back down.

I stormed off with my hands in fists pacing around my locker. You know what Ayame; he isn't worth getting mad over. I am sure Kagome can forgive me now… but I can't black mail her that is such a bad way to try to get back a friend! I dashed to lunch (because running is for chumps, lol) with my hair flying and my heart pounding. My eyes danced across the long narrow hall way that seemed to never end! Finally I got to their table and sat down (Oh no maybe that was a bit too early). They seemed a little confused and I was trying to spit something out but all I could do is pant.

Then I caught my breath and finally stuttered "Please take me back!"

"Well I have something to tell you about James but please don't get mad at me." Kagome said looking at the floor

"I already know Kagome," I whimpered "It was definitely not your fault at all. I should have known he was a total perv."

Sango asked "What did I miss? Were you two like secretly friends or something?"

"We will tell you later" We said at the same time glancing at Inuyasha.

Kagome then asked "You broke up with him right?"

I nodded and then looked back at Koga sitting all alone. I got up and walked over to his table hoping would not notice, but he did. We sat in silence for a while and I didn't know what I was going to do over there.

"Hey Koga" I whispered over to him.

"What Ayame" He said "Have you come to tell me what a jerk I am again?"

I asked him "Do you hate me? I mean that moment we had in the hall was pretty harsh, and I am sorry that I snapped. I just feel that when we were dating you always had your eye focused on Kagome and it made me feel like I didn't mean anything to you. So when I saw you with Kagome I wasn't really surprised I was madder at myself for looking for you. At the same time though I was mad at you for not being able to keep from kissing Kagome."

"I don't hate you." He said with a sigh "What you said in the hallway did hurt and the truth was I was trying to get Kagome out of my head. When I finally did I was trying to tell you but before I could say how sorry I was even say anything at all it was too much pressure on you and I am sorry. Do you ever think we could start over?"

"Not yet, but maybe in a few weeks. Are you going to prom with anyone? You know since it is on Friday." I asked

"No," He admitted "Are you?"

I said "I might not even go."

"If you do go, will you go with me Ayame?" He hoped "Just as friends."

"Yes I will, but only if you will not stare at Kagome like a lost puppy."

He nodded and I walked back to my table to tell them. Ding, I really hate that bell! Well at least everything is sorted out now and I am back on track. *I sighed* wow life can get messed up really fast! Kagome and Sango met up with me at music class. We all sat together like we used to do. I smiled at those words and enjoyed my class with real friends. Kikyo kept on bugging Inuyasha about the dance and Kagome just put her head on his shoulder.

Kagome POV: Pressure and Kikyo, not a good mix

Ugh, in the middle of class Kikyo would not stop annoying Inuyasha about going to the dance with her! I could see he really just wanted to get up and punch her extremely hard. So, every once and a while I would whisper in his ear: She is not worth getting mad at you know she just wants to bug me. He would calm down and try to ignore her constant whispers. Finally when we were allowed to talk for the last several minutes Inuyasha and I both got up.

Then before we went Inuyasha yelled "Shut up Kikyo no one cares! I already have a date and if you haven't noticed it is my girlfriend so go away!"

She looked at the teacher with a bewildered look like she was saying: are you going to do anything about this? The teacher just wrote her a demerit for harassing other student. I began to laugh as she walked through the door.

"Nice one Inuyasha. I think she finally learned that no one likes her." I said with no guilt.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sango and Mirroku asleep on the plastic chairs. I am going to feel bad for then when the bell rings because the speaker I right above them but I did not want to ruin their peaceful dreams. Inuyasha grabbed my hand and dragged me to my locker. While I was being yanked on the floor I thought about the first time I did this to him and how that was where we first kissed. It has been about a month and I hope it will last forever.

Then we came to a stop He pulled me up and said "Happy one month anniversary Kagome!"

He remembered! I can't believe it!

"Inuyasha," I said "I love you. Happy one month anniversary to you too."

Our heads leaned in and I was deeply falling for the charming, funny, dog-eared man standing in front of me. Our kiss ended when Kikyo push our heads apart and Inuyasha just pulled me right back to his lips. That Kikyo has got some nerve annoying Inuyasha right in front of me and she must be really slow if she didn't realize we were dating yet. I finally broke away from him (sadly) and told him I needed to get to softball practice.

"I'll see you there!" He yelled as I walked to the girls locker room.

I got in my uniform and rushed to the field early so I could practice a little more with Sango (I was still not exactly on good terms with Ayame just yet). Our coach seemed impressed with us. I have always liked being thought of as good at what I do. Sango didn't act normally like earlier today with me. Maybe she doesn't want to be friends with Ayame at all any more (?).

"Hey," I began "Sango do you like the idea of forgiving Ayame so easy after everything she has done?"

"Oh good, we were thinking the same thing. I don't know how to tell her. We can't just go up to her and say 'we don't wanna be your friend', you know. Do you have a plan?" She said discouraged

I answered "Well maybe I could tell her that we don't trust her fully yet after all she has done or you could tell her."

"That could work and I don't really care who tells her." Sango replied

Next chapter see how Ayame takes rejection! Thank you for reading and please comment. The chapter question is: If you could be any character from Inuyasha who would it be and why? Don't forget to read my other story too and enjoy fanfiction!


	12. How rejection works

Yo, what's up people! I hope that so far you like the story, but then again you probably wouldn't read this far if you didn't. Plz comment and enjoy the chapter. The chapter question is: If you could have any super power what would it be?

Sango POV: How rejection works

Of course I have to tell Ayame, but then again Kagome is the patient and sweeter on than I so I guess it makes sense. As everyone started to come to practice I decided to tell her right after practice. Then Ayame came swing her bat all over the place which then ended up striking my calf and did I mention it was a metal bat! I hid the pain with a smile but Kagome knew I was going to pop if she did that again. I love how she was just giggling and swinging around a metal bat! What a loon. Kagome and I didn't know what to do about this. Ayame why are you acting like this? It's like she wants us to get mad at her. I glanced at me knee, which was starting to discolor into a violet purple. Ayame stop this right now if you hit the coach I will not feel sorry!

"Wee, this is so much fun!" Ayame screamed while hitting Kagome in the stomach!

Oh that must have hurt! Poor Kagome trying to be nice while her stomach is burning.

Kagome yelled (I have never hear her yell like that at someone before) "Ayame stop it now! You already have hit Sango and me so stop it before you end up hitting someone else!"

"I am sorry." She said starring at the dirt ground. "I didn't mean to."

"You are swinging a bat around and hitting people don't make me feel bad for yelling at you!" Kagome said still raising her voice a bit

Ayame you are walking on dangerous grounds trying to make Kagome sorry for you. Kagome (if you haven't noticed already) is a people pleaser and tries very hard to do so. So, when she starts yelling at you that is a sign that you are being a total douche. Ayame is known for being strong willed and very … stupid (I bit my lip when I said that). I am glad that Kagome is finally letting Ayame know that she is not playing around anymore. I sighed and looked at the coach giving me "it's okay; I know you are in a little drama right now. You are excused" look. I have seen this look only twice, and don't want to have a third because Ayame can really be irritating. I don't even know why she hasn't been kicked off the team. I glanced back over at Kagome still arguing with Ayame.

Then I saw Kagome ball her fist and say "Ayame shut up for a second k. I want you to hear me. I _really_ don't think you are ready to be our friend yet. I don't what is wrong with you and I can't go on like this. I always pity you because we always get things before you, but not anymore! Sango and I don't think we can be friends with you anymore."

I snickered and Ayame gave me the dirtiest look so I replied to her. "Hey, at least I am not swinging a metal bat all over the place, stupid!"

"Kagome, after all I have done for you, you still won't let me be you friend." Kagome's blood was boiling when Ayame said that.

"What you have done _for_ me, really Ayame. What you have done for me! More like what you have done _to_ me! Everything you do is not for me Ayame! The things you did were for you, okay! You broke up with your boyfriend because he was raping me! THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT! You should be begging on your knees just for that! I am trying my hardest to be nice, but while you have been wasting your time Sango and I have grown more mature. I can't be nice to you all the time because when you get out on your own people are going to chew you up and spit you back out! No one like a whore Ayame!" Kagome steamed

I was completely bewildered (surprised) that Kagome actually let it all out! In a way I felt proud of Kagome for doing that. Ayame started to run off the field and the coach yelled 'AYAME YOU'RE OF THE TEAM!' I laughed so hard when she said that! All of a sudden I saw Kagome fall to her knees and I watched as her tears began to stream down her face. I knelt down to her level and put out my arms.

Then I asked "Kagome do you need a hug from a _real_ friend?"

She grasped me and I just patted her back softly and told her 'it will be ok Kagome. Don't worry!' I tried my best to console her, but before I knew there was an angry Inuyasha at my feet.

"Sango, what did you do to Kagome!" He said on the top of his lungs

"Hmph," I said turning my head in the opposite direction. "How dare you even think I did this to Kagome? Why don't you ask Ayame what's wrong with Kagome, huh?"

He picked her up and embraced her. While Inuyasha was consoling her I went back to practice. Even after a fight coach was still impressed with my ability. What can I say, I am a natural. I finally saw Kagome wiping her tears away and heading back to the field!

(Short) Kagome POV: A close call

As I began to dry my tears I walked back into the field ready for instruction! I gave everything I had in those last few minutes of practice and I worked harder in those few minutes than most of the other girls throughout the whole practice. I was then positioned next to Sango on the field. I caught all the balls except for one. Sango gave me a thumbs up and old me 'Great job Kagome' and I said the same to her. On the last throw I kinda spaced out a little staring in Sango's direction. Then I saw her dash toward me as fast as she could. I wondered why she was coming at me. When all off a sudden I saw her jump right in front of me and caught the ball (I didn't know there was a ball coming my way till then) right in front of me. She landed on the red dirt and held up the ball with pride! I gave her a 'Thank you for not letting the ball hit me face' hug and walked of the field to get ready to go home (I like the sound of that!). I then thought of the secret that I haven't told Inuyasha yet (Hint: look in like chapter eight or nine maybe even ten I think). Will I ever have the guts to tell him that?

Thank so much for reading! You guys are great and Plz tell your friends (Or maybe not so much friends) to check out my story. Comment and the chapter question is : If you could have any super power what would it be?(Why)


	13. Kagome's Birthday

Hey, I am back! This story might not be appropriate for children under forty-five (Just kidding). You can't get away from me, nice try. I have a new chapter just for you (That's right!). I need at least five replies this time please! Come on guys, I am getting a little discouraged here! I hope you enjoy the chappie. Live, laugh, read! The chapter question is: If you could have any pet in the world what would it be?

Ayame POV: Going Goth or pop?

After that practice I was pretty discouraged and tired, especially because I got kicked off the softball team in the process. *sigh* what am going to do now? I can't just go to school and beg for forgiveness like I use to. I mean even Kagome yelled at me earlier. So, I guess I have to join a new group!

It can't be that hard to join a new group. Hmm, I could go for a prep look… oh wait I already have that look. Um maybe I could be a nerd. Nope I am not smart so that won't work. How about a Goth? I don't know if I can be depressing like that, well maybe. Here I go!

I began with an unemotional face on "Ugh, why is my life condemned for eternity. The world is a cruel place."

I guess. I got up and went to my closet to see if that would even in consideration. I searched in my selection for a match and I found something. It was a ragged black and purple skirt with a chained navy top. Why did I have this outfit anyway? I don't think this is my look exactly. Oh, maybe I could do a pop (Popular girl) look.

That could work! I flashed back to my closet and picked out a new outfit. Now it is a blue sparkled top with short miss me jeans and a strand of carefully strung pearls. I went to my mirror and dyed my hair blonde and curled it instead of my two pony tails. I looked pretty good, but let's see if I can talk pop.

"Hey guys," I began "Did you see Inuyasha's girlfriend, she is so uptight!"

Yeah, I can do it. I mean really all I have to do is bash people, but is that what I wanna be? Well at least it's something. I hope they will accept me. I sighed in sorrow, and flopped in my bed. I wonder what Kagome is doing right now. She doesn't have to change to be accepted and she is already popular without being mean to anyone. I am not her though and I can't do anything like she does. I starred at the ground and kept on nesting the hole in my heart. I have tried so hard but I can't do anything. Oh no! Kagome's birthday is tomorrow. Even though she doesn't like me, I would feel bad if I didn't get her something. What should I get her? Prom is right after her birthday she will have a lot going on!

Kagome POV: Wakeup call

The day had finally come, just one night away it would be my birthday! I wonder if Inuyasha knows that. I am so excited! Oh no, what if Ayame tries to suck up to me tomorrow. Ugh man, that might give her death note! She probably got the point when I yelled at her at practice, that lunatic. I walked in my bathroom and curled my hair and picked out my outfit: a black fitted dress that flowed five inches above the knee, it has white outlining near the top.

I felt pretty and special in this dress. I think Sango was still going crazy about Ayame and I was just laughing at everything she sent like: Man that girl such a piss off I just wanna punch her in the face like I did to Mirroku in the hall this morning. This was one of the best days of my life! I strolled to my bed and slowly got under the covers with the radio on. My eye lids began to get heavier and heavier, when finally I fell in a deep sleep.

I felt so good to get some rest after such a long day. After an amazing night of sleep my alarm clock struck seven. I slugged over to the mirror in my bathroom and began to put on my "party makeup" and fixed my half curled hair. Well time for another day of school with all my friends and not so friends. I put on my dress, grabbed my backpack and dashed in my truck. I arrived thirty minutes early, like always, and found Sango in the hall.

"Hey birthday girl," Sango squealed "How are ya!"

My stomach filled with butterflies and I smiled at her. She handed me a wrapped present and I gave her a 'you really didn't have to' in return she gave me an 'Oh, of course I did silly' glance immediately after. I was so grateful and happily opened the present to find pair of high heeled Gucci with a pair of knee-lengthed red converse. I embraced her tightly for the expensive gift even though I would have been fine with a simple card or iTunes gift-card. I walked toward my locker, but I was intercepted by Inuyasha's muscled chest and I smiled even wider when I realized I was him.

"Hey Kagome, I was looking for you! I really wanted to tell you HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You look amazing today. So, where do you want to go for dinner?" Inuyasha yelled on the top of his lungs

I pulled him in close for a kiss but he already had before I could. I closed my eyes as our lips came intact. I love you Inuyasha. You're the best ever! I hope you don't know Inuyasha, that I cannot live without you. I really wish he wouldn't do this to me: the racing heart, stomach flutters and I love it!

I replied still wearing a crooked smile on my face "You pick; I want you to surprise me. Please don't go overboard like five star restaurants ok. It would make me feel really bad. We could even go to McDonalds for all I care."

He gave me a grin in return and went back to his friends. I watched him as Inuyasha strut back to his friend with a "to cool for school" attitude. I turned around walked three steps exactly then see a flash of blonde and I ended up on the floor. Oh, great it was probably one of the popular girls that no one likes.

I glanced and to my surprise it was a blonde Ayame (Oh this should be good) "What the hell! Even on my birthday you try hitting me with something!"

"No," She sputtered "I am so sorry I was trying to give you a gift before the bell rang. I thought I was going to be late."

"Ayame you have fifteen minutes until the bell rings, that doesn't make any sense. Why did you dye your hair blonde? You almost look emo with that color of hair and _that _makeup on." I said giving her a dirty look.

Then I just walked away, leaving Ayame paralyzed in the middle of the crowded hallway. She thinks she just to cool now doesn't she! Kagome just don't let her ruin your day. I then walked in my first period class and quickly sat down before the bell rang. No one was there though, I wondered if I was in the wrong class. I should ask Sango, wait but I don't know where she is either. I guess we skipped first period (?), but I didn't hear announcement today or yesterday. I wandered in the hallway and finally found Sango by her locker fixing her eye shadow (even though it looked amazing).

"Sango," I yelled to her across the hall "What class are we in now? I am really confused. Sango, Sango! What is going on?"

"Oh sorry, I kinda dazed out there. We are in music class right now. I don't know why, but Inuyasha, Mirroku, Koga and Ayame are all in there too." She informed me with a smile.

I got my voice (I sing) and headed to class without hesitation. I walked through the door just as the bell rang. I made it! Sango you are my life savor, I would be in the first period class still, but you saved me (If you haven't noticed I am a very organized, precise, on time sort of person). Wait, I don't remember if we had to practice a song or not! Oh no, I'm dead. Inuyasha would have told me so we probably don't.

"Ok class," our music teacher began "We shall begin with Inuyasha's band. Do your best and try hard. Don't get too nervous, just be yourself!"

_What a cheesy man_ I thought _he just has to ruin the moment. Oh my gosh I am in Inuyasha's band what am I going to do! He's not signaling me up so Inuyasha must have practiced a song with someone else._ Then I saw Kikyo waltz up there and I instantly knew he was making fun of her voice (She sounded like a mutated donkey was giving birth to twins). I shivered at the thought (and sight) of that image, but surprisingly it almost looked like her. That was worse than I thought it sounded, oh well, she deserved it (even though I didn't say it to her face). She sang _Misery Business by _Paramore (if you don't know them check them out on youtube or Itunes) and I think it was better than I thought (not even close). Kikyo's voice was piercing my ear like a strident scream. I wanted to crawl on the floor, hold my ears and cry out in agony, but that would be immature of me. Inuyasha, why are you encouraging her to do this, it's cruel and offensive to mutated donkeys giving birth to twin everywhere. I endured the harsh sound for a few more moment and the song finally ended.

And of course Kikyo goes up to everyone asks how well she did. She came up to me next and I said "Kikyo if you ever get to be a singer they would have to use a lot of auto tune on you. I'm only saying this for your own good, but you sound like a mutated donkey giving birth… to twins."

She stomped on to the next person and they said almost the same thing. I felt kinda bad for her because everyone ended up saying that Kikyo was the worst singer ever, but I think it was for the best. I mean she can always be a pianist or drummer. I pretty much danced out of period one to period two (I have no clue why?) and then I remembered…. PROM IS TOMORROW! I totally forgot about it! At least I have my dress already.

Wait but Inuyasha's football game is tonight too and I can't miss it for anything. He is the best player on the team; they would get crushed without him. In English I fell asleep, but Inuyasha woke me up when she was about to call on me (Thank goodness). Today was the best day ever! I did whatever I wanted to do and never got in trouble (mostly because Inuyasha would save my butt from time to time). Should I tell Inuyasha about the incident yet (In chapter ten)? I don't know, but he can't be mad at me for what happened. What if he gets mad at me for not telling him sooner? I just have to do tell Inuyasha; in a stable relationship you should be able to tell each other everything. It's lunch time, I can tell him now (But do I want to). Torn between right and wrong a walked to lunch… alone.

I finally caught Inuyasha Before he went in the cafeteria (thank the lord)

I got on my tiptoes, pulled his head down by his hair and whispered in his ear: _Inuyasha, I don't want you to freak out or kill anybody when I tell you this. I have been waiting for the right time and I think I would be best if I told you now. I love and you know that so I am going to tell the truth. After the game last time James ….. (_Look in chapter 10 to figure out what I am talking about). His eyes got wider and wider as I went on. I can't see him like this, I am sorry Inuyasha! I tried but I am not that strong enough to push him away. Inuyasha… almost look like I punched him in the heart. I felt the guilt plaster over me like plastic, slowly suffocating me. I hugged him to see if he would (Or could) ever forgive me. Then I realized those tears weren't from sorrow, it was anger built up in his eyes.

"THAT JAMSIE BOY IS GOING TO GET IT NOW!" He yelled nearly dragging me down the hall.

I replied "No Inuyasha, you promised you wouldn't freak out or hurt anybody remember! Please think before you do this to James. I know he is more of a pervert than Mirroku but judgment day will come for him later."

Inuyasha started to calm down, but his eyes were still glowing red (in the movie and TV series that means he is turning into a demon and when they turn gold he is back to normal), so I decided to take him outside to get some air. His eyes began to return to his normal honey gold, but of course right before that happened Jameswalked around the corner with another girl around his arm and Inuyasha lost it this time. I ran to Inuyasha and hugged him, his nails were started to dig into my skin. Blood stains on my white uniform were running down my fore-arms. I didn't know what to do; I couldn't stop him as I am just a mere mortal. I clenched him harder so he would not run rapid through the streets and kill innocent people (and not so innocent which includes James).

"James run before he comes after you. Idiot go, go..!" I yelled warning James

He nodded and ran for his life. _Real gentleman_ I thought. I was starting to get woozy from the loss of blood. Oh no, I guess I have to….. I reach up to grab him by the shoulders but then finally I stretched up and caught his hair and pulled his head down. I found enough strength to get on my tiptoes and our lips touched. I kissed him softly, but with passion. _Inuyasha, don't you dare leave me like this! I won't let you! _I screamed in my head. His nails grew out of my pained skin and his eyes went back to their usual smoldering gold._ Inuyasha I love you!_ My knees suddenly gave out from underneath me and my eyes closed.

The last thing I hear was Inuyasha shout "KAGOME….!"

HUH, cliff hanger! Will Kagome be alright, Will Inuyasha ever forgive himself, How does Kagome's birthday end? All these questions will be answered…. Next chapter! Thanks for reading and PLZ comment (Five comments guys just five). Chapter question: If you could have any pet in the world what would it be? 


	14. Strike three you're out!

I've written five chapters in two weeks, I think that is impressive. Maybe just a little, anyway, hope you guys are having fun! Summer time! Well all the question will be answered from last time (I think). This chapter is going to get intense (Like INTENSE). PLZ comment and the chapter question is: What is your favorite food?

Inuyasha POV: Betrayal

Betrayal, that's the first thing I was guilty of. How will Kagome ever forgive me, it was even on her birthday, and how will I make it up to her?

"KAGOME…" I yelled "Please say something! I am sorry, I didn't mean to! Damn, what have I done?"

I carried her to the nurse (I made up a silly excuse like she fell on a porcupine) and the nurse bandaged her up. I sat there waiting for Kagome to wake up; it took hours, until finally her eyes began to flutter open. I stared at the floor, trying not to make eye contact; her glance might kill me if I look up.

"Inu- Inuyasha, where am I? I am so weak." She said struggling to sit up.

"Kagome you should rest." She still tried to sit up so I finally got up and help her up. "Are you alright? I am really sorry Kagome."

"I am fine and that's all that matters right now. I have to get to class! I am never late EVER. I am so dead-" she muttered

"Don't worry about that, and plus you are excused for the day. So _it_ doesn't matter. I do too, so I can take care of you. Do you want me to get an excuse for football too?" I asked humbly

"NO, you can't! I am fine see!" She walked around the room with grace.

I smiled at her with a 'you are a tough cookie' look in my eyes and Kagome winked at me. Thank goodness she is not made at me. I love her! Kagome pulled me to her locker, organizing her locker _again_; we shift and push until it's completely clean (even though it already was).

"What's next on the list Kagome? Arranging your gym locker I am guessing." I asked still wearing a smile.

"No silly," She said returning a smile "We have to get you ready for the football game in an hour."

I fidgeted with my hair. "You don't have to do that Kagome, remember you said you were weak."

She waved the topic of and we rushed to the football field for her prep "training". This should be good; I wonder is Kagome will be strict or easy going. Somehow Kagome found a stray ball (don't ask me I have no clue where she got it) and out of nowhere rushed at me with it. I knew what she was doing, albeit Kagome was injured she still ran like a cheetah. I could barely catch her and I felt a little jealous that she was. I was determined to *pass* her *training*. After that she gave me the ball and I ran away from (I barely got out of her grasp though). Finally she started with punches (but instead of on a dummy it was on me and I was supposed to dodge). I have to admit whenever she did hit me Kagome's bony fists hurt, bad (and she wasn't even trying). Compared to her I felt out of shape and that's saying a lot because I am fit. After an hour of brutal pre training, I had to say, I really did feel prepared for the game.

"You passed, barely." Kagome confirmed and then soften to hug me ( I definitely hugged back because she was partially supporting my weight).

I teased "Thank you for the brutal training coach Kagome. I will be next week for another session."

She clasped my hand and dragged my inside for a drink. The game was drawing closer; I had exactly ten minutes until real prepping for it. Sango and Mirroku met up with us before the game and asked what happened at lunch. Kagome saw me flinch when they did.

"I will tell you later, but can I have your notes for the classes I missed Sango. I don't want to be behind and hold the class back." Kagome said trying to change the subject.

Kagome POV: Cheer leading, Kikyo and Inuyasha

"Yeah," Sango replied "Of course you can have the notes. Are we still on for tonight or do you need rest."

"No way, you are coming to my house tonight no matter what. You are going to the game right?" I asked

"Mmhm, Inuyasha and Mirroku need cheer leaders don't they" She cheered.

Oh yeah I forgot, I am a cheer leader. This is going to be so much fun! We snickered to the girls' locker room. I put my (even) short(er) skirt on and got my pompoms from the coach (She is also the softball coach, so she favorites me and Sango for doing so many sports). I take of my large bandages from earlier and sigh. My arms look so ugly now. I suddenly put my head up, no, these are scars and I am a fighter! The group ran out and instantly started to cheer the team on!

"G-O T-I-G-E-R! Go... Tigers! That's right we're gonna win this fight..." We all jumped up and down.

I am glad Inuyasha is enjoying himself and not thinking too hard on what has happened recently. I glanced back in the crowd to see Kikyo glaring at Inuyasha with an evil smirk on her face. I wonder what she is gonna do. Hmm, it doesn't look promising. Kagome, don't just accuse people; still I am keeping an eye on her. It was a really long game and with only five minutes time we were losing by three points.

Inuyasha wiping sweat from his facing, Mirroku near over exhaustion and Sango cheering her heart out; they can't take much longer. The coach over played most of the team, so how will we ever win if our coach is clueless? Inuyasha, Mirroku, Sango hang on a little longer. The coach, who finally realized they were over played, called for a fifteen minute break? Only fifteen minutes, after everything this team has done! I went to grab a water bottle form the concession stand and when I came back there was a line of people surrounding the team (even the cheerleaders) encouraging them to try their best.

The break ended way too fast, but it was nice to have a little break. I gave Inuyasha some hopeful (and kissed him a few times), but he still seemed to in another world. I wonder if Kikyo had something to do with this. He still went out there and I know he would try his very best! Inuyasha you can do it. Almost exactly after Inuyasha got the ball and ran as fast as he could.

"Go Inuyasha, you can do it! I love you." I gasped when I said that. Did I really just yell that for the whole entire school to hear (I have been keeping it a secret from other people *except Kikyo just seemed to stick her giant nose into my business because it involves Inuyasha*)! Inuyasha's eyes widened and I knew that look, it was, it was hope!

He ran and ran and ran until no one could even get close to him. I was so proud of him, not for winning, for not giving up on the game or his team.

"TOUCHDOWN" yelled the announcer! "The tigers have won the final championship thanks to Inuyasha, their star quarterback! Inuyasha what do you think?"

Inuyasha gestured to the team behind him. "I could not have done anything without the help of my teammates, their always helping me out and doing their best. I also have to give some credit to my girlfriend Kagome for believing in me no matter what"

My eyes were starting to water with joy and decided to get him a Gatorade to quench his thirst (I am guessing he was, from all his running). I got the drink and headed down there. My eyes searched until found his white/silver hair under the bleachers. I ran to him but then I noticed something, there was black hair overlapping his, Kikyo! They were kissing, how could he, Inuyasha after all I've done for you! I dropped the drink at my feet (I was about three feet away) and my legs gave out on me. A cold tear rolled down my cheek and my head hung down.

Inuyasha pushed her away "Ka- Kagome, I-it's not what it looks like. I mean…"

My fists balled up and another tear fell to the ground. "Just save it Inuyasha! It's not what it looks like huh; well it looks like you were kissing Kikyo, were you not? I trusted you, I told you everything and to top it off I helped during lunch, injuring myself! I could forgive you for hurting me; I could forgive you for leaving me out on that lake, but cheating on me, on my birthday, that is something that cannot be forgiven! You don't even care; I guess I should have known, known that I never belonged to be with a popular guy because all they tend to do is break hearts! I thought you changed… I thought you could be the one. I-I- I hate you! I am not going to even get started on you" I glared at Kikyo still wearing a smirk "You planned this didn't you! You knew I would see you under here. Kikyo you like messing up my life don't you, you just find so much joy torturing me and you know what else you only do that because Inuyasha likes me better. Or at least I thought until now. Go to hell Kikyo and take your bitch attitude with you."

"Ka-Kagome I am sorry. It wasn't my fault. She kissed me!" Inuyasha defending

"I saw you, you easily pushed her away. So just shut up! Haven't you hurt me enough today or is there another secret you need to tell me? Well, I have to go, Sango is waiting for me."

I stormed off leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo without looking back, but then I felt another tear on my cheek. *I still love him, I love Inuyasha no matter what, but I have to let him go!* that echoed through my head. I finally saw Sango leaning against her car and she had a confused look plastered her face. She lifted up her arms for a hug (and when Sango does that you can't decline because it gives so much warmth and love) and I ran into her embrace without question.

"It's gonna be ok Kagome, don't worry. You just need to calm down and go home, then we can talk about it when you are ready, ok." Sango assured and gently placed me in the car.

I was still in shock and trying not to talk, but after a few minutes I was laughing with her. She is such a great friend and then my life just got worse.

"Kagome, wait! What happened at the football game? You looked really mad." Ayame asked (being nosy like usual)

I replied "Ayame, leave me alone please. I am not in the mood to endure you right now and even if I was why would I tell you of all people. You hit me with a bat remember."

Ayame ran off like always, great now she is going to say a bunch of whack stuff about me. Oh well, no one really like Ayame anymore or believes what she says anymore.

"Kagome? Kagome, we are here, let's go inside. Are you okay now? What happened?" Sango bombarded me with questions all at once

"Um… I am alright, I don't feel good, but it's just been a bad day." I began starring at the floor.

She sighed and pulled my chin up. "Kagome, what did Inuyasha do tell me what happened; from beginning to end. I am here for you, always. Don't you ever forget that and you can tell me anything."

"It all started in the morning when Ayame ran right into me, knocking me on the floor. I was pretty pissed because she didn't even try to stop or say 'watch out' at the least. Then I couldn't find what class I was in and barely made it in time. Thanks again for helping me with that. Then on the way to lunch I told Inuyasha what James had done to me and he totally freaked out. I brought him outside to calm down, but then to my luck James came out of nowhere with another girl. Inuyasha totally lost it and he started to turn into a fully fledged demon, but before Inuyasha could hurt anyone I hugged him, restraining his bloodlust. Well, only one person was hurt, but that was me because while I was hugging Inuyasha, his claws dug into my skin on my arms. I passed out from too much blood loss." I sighed

"Then," I continued the story. "I woke up in the infirmary and after a bit I got up, but school was almost over. So, I did special prep training with Inuyasha until it was time for the game. After the game was almost over and I shouted to Inuyasha 'You can do it. I love you!' in front of the whole school, and we won the game. I went to get him a drink from the concession stand, but when I came back… INUYASHA WAS KISSING KIKYO RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! I felt totally betrayed after all that I'd done for him. I couldn't forgive him for that or at least not for a few weeks. I still love him though I do and even though he cheated on me I wanted to forgive him, but I couldn't and I still can't! Thank you Sango, for being the best friend in the world, you just get me so well and always are at my side."

"Kagome," She said with an apologetic smile. "You have had one ruff day, we should get a good rest and then show Inuyasha's sorry ass what he's missing."

YAY! Next chapter see if Kagome can ever forgive Inuyasha or will he be totally erased from her memory? How will prom turn out? Will Inuyasha start dating Kikyo? I don't know but you can find out…. Next chapter! Please comment and the chapter question is: What is your favorite food?


	15. Love ya

Hey guys, lucky for you I have a brand new chapter for you. Please note: I have no ownership what-so-ever on the characters of this story or any other part related to Inuyasha. Don't forget to comment and here is the chapter question: Who is your ultimate role model?

Sango POV: getting a point across.

It's prom day, the day all the girls take eight hours to just get their makeup on, to prove to every boy that we are the most beautiful person you have seen and lastly to show that you take your time to look presentable. I, Sango, have a lot of work to do and just because I am not a girly girl, that does not mean I can't take this seriously. I took Kagome (and her dress) to my house for preparation and I could see she is ready to blind Inuyasha's sorry ass when I'm done. Try to choke on that you ungrateful pig, Inuyasha! As we got into my room I went into all my cabinets (in my bathroom) and took out everything I thought might be needed for this process. First we both put on our foot length, gorgeous dresses (I took half an hour and another half hour to gaze at ourselves in the mirror).

"Oh my, Kagome you look just dazzling like blue orchids shimmering in the moonlight. Hmm, remember when we were just kids dreaming about this very day, being all dressed up and beautiful. Kagome, you're the best person in the whole entire world and I am so glad I got to spend this much of my life with you!" I exuded (oozed) happiness

Kagome smiled "Don't even get me started on you little lady. You're stunning and that blue really compliments your skin tone. I can't even compare with that. Remember what we promised when we were kid *she smiled* (she would put my crown on and I would put Sango's on). I am so glad to have the best person in the whole entire world at my side!"

We both shared a simple smile as I put on my makeup and now that it is twelve in the afternoon I realize we have no time to spare (as we work away Kagome turned on the television. It's _Shugo Chara,_ Amu (main character) can't you see that Ikuto obviously likes you, but you are too busy doing goo golly eyes on that Tadase, who by the way isn't even worth looking at Ikuto! All girls on television are clueless. Why can't they just open their eyes and get it right the first time, those idiots! What are we going to do with them?

"Sango," Kagome asked "Why do TV series make all girls look like fricking idiots! I mean seriously, is this girl (Amu) completely mental! Ikuto is sooo… (Goes on forever) much hotter than Tadase and yet who does she choose, of course Tadase!"

"FINALLY, someone who understands that TV is ripping us of! We should sue these people for this attack on women everywhere!" I declared

All of a sudden we burst out laughing and Kagome's tear stains began to fade away (finally). Well, Kagome suggested that it was time for her to go home and do her last minute touch ups. I liked that idea because when we met up again it would be exciting to see the finishing product!

Kagome POV: Hurt, pain and a text message

I walked home (which wasn't that hard because we lived like five minutes away from each other and yes, I took off my dress for the walk) with my head up. I can't wait until Prom! I love my dress and can't thank Sango enough for helping with everything. Just because I am not totally over Inuyasha doesn't mean I can't have fun (and rubbing my fun in his face). As reached my front door I realized, was I being too harsh to Inuyasha? No (I reassured myself) he deserved that much. I wonder what Ayame is doing right now. I pulled my phone out of my blue purse and realized I had forty different messages (actually about 20 were from Inuyasha saying sorry).

Inuyasha: Kagome I am sorry Plz forgive me.

Inuyasha: Hey, I am sorry. Can u text me back?

It was endless messages from Inuyasha (and you know those few text that say like "wat up" or "Yo") and I couldn't help but get a little depressed. I finally made it to my room and put on the rest of my makeup and all my accessories in place. I paced my room for a bit, thinking whether I should ask someone else last minute or go alone. All of a sudden I hear a bang outside my window and to my surprise Inuyasha was laying face down in my backyard. No, I can't handle this, not yet. I began to breathe heavily until I the whole room started to spin. Why now? Then before I fell Inuyasha opened the lens to my gold trimmed window and caught me with a smile.

I quickly scrambled off of him to the other side of the room (quite embarrassed at the same time) and started to leisurely calm down. "What are you doing here? Oh, you found something else you haven't told me, well then go ahead."

"I still leave you breathless, don't I?" Inuyasha chuckled as if he had totally forgotten what he had done to me. "Anyway, look Kagome I am sorry for what happened yesterday. I was there and she snuck up on me. You came right when she did. I can't tell you how much I need you and that I won't leave here until you forgive me!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU LATELY INUYASHA! You don't even care about me, I see how all the other girls look at you and I also know you're only sorry I found out you were cheating on me! If you truly cared you would have pushed her away immediately and not just stay there lip locking for five minutes! I was there Inuyasha, I saw how long you two were there for and yet you act like you didn't notice Kikyo at all!" My eyes began to drown in water that was swelling but I tried to compose myself (to save my makeup) and I raised my hand to wipe it away, but he had pushed it away. I stared in bewilderment at him.

Still griping my hand Inuyasha said "Kagome, I don't notice the other girls because… You are the only girl that I notice. (I gasped) I love you more than anything and I have been so lost without you, I just didn't want to admit it because I am known as the "independent and strong guy", but I won't accept the fact that I will never have you to myself. I am too selfish and I don't want anyone else to even lay a hand on you because Kagome, you are precious to me. You're the only person who really gets me for who I am, not what I look like, or act like and I love you for giving me way to much love than I really deserve. If I let you slip away right now I could never live with myself! Please Kagome, take me back not because you need me but because I need you!"

I was still in the corner and Inuyasha was just inches away from my lips, but what he didn't know was how much I needed him! I yearned for his touch and whenever I am around Inuyasha I feel like I can be myself. Can I really live with giving up on us? My eyes were still wide in shock and before I knew it an impulse took over me. I kissed him… as deeply and passionately as I could. I closed my eyes and savored him and realized really how much I wanted Inuyasha to be mine.

I whispered in his ear. "I need you more."

Inuyasha smiled and I felt his warm embrace surround me like a blanket. WOW, I am really bad at keeping a grudge!

Aww how romantic! Hope you enjoyed and please comment. The chapter question is: Who is your ultimate role model? Well, I have to say something to all ya, thanks so….. much for reading and commenting. Love ya!


End file.
